


Armin + 17

by shingekinodisgusting



Series: Chubby Eremins [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby armin, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Humiliation kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, also they actually have sex in this, i just need y'all to know, kind of, kinkier in that it's just way more disgusting and in depth, kinky in that he doesn't just eat and get a blow job, like way more kinky, stuffing kink, that in my imagination Armin has a huge butt, this one is grosser than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinodisgusting/pseuds/shingekinodisgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin puts on a little weight and he's worried about what Eren thinks. Lucky for him, Eren loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin + 17

After almost two months filled with big dinners, extra snacks, and the occasional weekend stuffing, it was no surprise that Armin had put on weight. It wasn't a lot, only about ten pounds, but it was noticeable. His thighs and rear were significantly fuller, his arms softer, and his stomach rounder. Armin, being the more observant one between himself and Eren, noticed the extra weight first.

It worried him to think that because he was starting to get a little chubby, Eren might not find him attractive any longer. He wanted to continue eating as much as he wanted whenever he wanted. He wanted to continue being stuffed to bursting by Eren. He definitely wanted the sex to continue. He was just worried that Eren wouldn't want those things if Armin got fat.

One morning over breakfast, Armin decided to bring up the topic of his recent weight gain.

"Hey Eren?" he started, voice small. "Do you... Like me like this?"

Eren looked up from his bowl of cereal to watch Armin. "Like what, Min?"

"Like... Like _this_ ," he said as he stood up. To clarify, he lifted his shirt and put one hand on his soft belly and the other hand on his round backside.

"Armin, what are you talking about? Of course I like you," Eren replied, still confused.

Armin sighed exasperatedly and pulled his shirt back down as he walked to stand in front of Eren. "It's just- I've gained a little weight and I just feel kind of... Fat. _I_ don't mind it it at all. I like it. But do _you_ mind it? Because I can lose i-"

Armin was cut off by Eren lifting up Armin's shirt and nuzzling his face into Armin's belly. "Armin," he murmured against pale skin, "of course I like you like this. Honestly, I'd love it if there were _more_ of you." Eren snaked his arms around Armin's waist and squeezed his ass.

Armin gave a shaky little smile. "Really?" he whispered.

Eren nodded and smiled back. "I'd love to help you with that, if you'd let me."

Armin took a brief moment to consider the proposition. He had always liked chunkier people and he did absolutely _love_ the few pounds he had put on recently. "Okay," he consented with a nod. "Let's do it."

Eren's grin grew in size and he stood up to kiss Armin's lips. "That's great! We need to lay some ground rules though."

Armin nodded. "I want to start small."

"Okay, how small?"

"I think twenty pounds is a good start."

"...If you call that small. I have no arguments anyway."

"It wouldn't matter if you did, you're not the one getting fat."

A tingle ran down Eren's spine at the thought of Armin getting bigger. "You're right, sorry. Go on."

"Hmm," Armin thought for a moment. "I want a safe word. I know that it won't be a very fast process, but just in case we decide to do something different in bed or if the stuffing gets too much for me, I think it's a good idea."

"Name it."

"Red velvet?"

"Sounds good. Any other rules?"

"If I want to stop gaining at any time, you can't say anything or do anything to try and stop me." Armin looked Eren dead in the eye as he said this.

Eren nodded seriously. "I won't. I promise." He chewed on his bottom lip nervously before adding, "I have to ask, is it okay if I humiliate you?"

"What?"

"Like, can I call you names and tell you how fat you're getting? Maybe poke you around in public?"

Armin blushed lightly. "Um... Yeah. Yeah I like that idea."

Eren sighed with relief. "When do you want to start?"

"We could start right now if you wanted to," Armin replied.

Eren grinned and guided Armin to his chair. Without speaking, he gathered up all the sweets and packaged snacks he could find and brought them back to the table. Armin simply opened his mouth obediently as Eren opened the first package of Oreos. Eren lovingly put two in Armin's mouth and waited for him to swallow.

Before either of them knew it, the Oreos were gone and Armin was already rubbing his stomach. It wasn't over yet though. A package of hostess cakes and four sliced of birthday cake were in Armin's big belly before they stopped.

Armin was stuffed to the gills and breathing heavily, Eren cooing words of praise as he rubbed Armin's distended stomach.

"You did so well, Minnie," Eren whispered.

Armin smiled with frosting covered lips. He was proud of himself and so ready to be big.

 

* * *

 

At first, Armin didn't gain a lot of weight. He had expected to put on a few pounds in the first week (what with stuffing himself every day, it should've been easy), but that didn't happen.

By the third week, however, Armin had gained seven pounds. At seventeen pounds heavier than his normal weight, he was having trouble fitting into his old clothes. To remedy this, he had taken to wearing Eren's clothes.

One day, Eren came home to find Armin slouched back in a kitchen chair, the table in front of him completely covered with remnants of the food he had eaten. Armin's eyes were glazed over and his hand rested on his massive belly. Eren's shirt stretched tight across Armin's midsection and rode up past his midsection. His pants were unbuttoned and his gut spilled into his lap.

Eren's dick twitched at just the sight of Armin bloated and stuffed.

"You've been a naughty boy, haven't you?" Eren practically purred.

Armin turned to see him and smiled. "I've been so bad," he answered, "I can't even move daddy. My belly's too heavy." He gave his round gut a pat here.

Quickly, Eren moved across the room and buried his face in Armin's soft shoulder, inhaling deeply. He stroked a hand over Armin's belly and hummed. "Daddy will make you feel all better, baby. Can you get your fat little ass through the bedroom door or do I have to carry you?"

Armin looked up at Eren, making grabby hands and pouting. Eren sighed and picked him up with a bit of effort on his part. "Damn," he grunted, "you're getting heavy, piggy."

Armin giggled into Eren's neck, giving it a little lick. Gently, Eren laid Armin down on his bed and began to pull his clothes off. With Armin completely naked, Eren undressed himself. Already half hard, he grasped his own erection and pumped up and down a few times until he was fully hard.

"Ooh daddy," Armin whispered breathily, "I want that fat cock inside of me."

"You'll get what you want, little fatty," Eren replied, "You always do."

Armin wiggled a bit to get more comfortable and groped at his own erection.

"Ah ah," Eren said, "No touching yourself."

Armin pouted. "Then you touch me." Eren smiled.

"All in good time." Quickly, Eren rolled on a condom and got the lube. He coated his cock generously with it before squirting some on his fingers and warming it up.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

Armin nodded and Eren slid two lube-coated fingers into Armin's entrance. He was still fairly loose from the times that they had had sex before, but to be safe, Eren spent a little while prepping him.

When he was sure that Armin was ready, Eren pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Armin's hole. In one smooth movement, Eren plunged into Armin and pulled back.

"Oh god, Eren," Armin moaned as he wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders and his legs around Eren's waist.

Eren bent down and kissed Armin before continuing with a smooth, slow rhythm of thrusting. His hand grazed over Armin's overfull belly as he rocked into him over and over.

"Daddy, I want you to fill me with your come. I want you to stuff me with food again and again. I want daddy to make me so fat I can't even move."

Eren's thrusting became more erratic at hearing these words, but he tried to remain gentle as to not hurt Armin in his currently stuffed state. Armin moaned and rocked his hips back to meet Eren's. Their rhythm sped up faster and faster. The headboard of the bed slammed against the wall again and again. Soon, they were both screaming each other's names in ecstasy.

Eren pulled out as he came down from his orgasm. Though he was still seeing stars, he pulled the used condom off, knotted it, and threw it into the trash.

"Oh god," Armin moaned as he lay sprawled out on his back.

Eren panted and lay down on his side facing Armin. "Oh god," he echoed.

Armin glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye only to flash his eyes back to his own belly and back to Eren again. Eren took the hint and reached out to stroke Armin's full belly, happy as always to touch it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Armin didn't gain the full 20 lbs that he had wanted to, but that will come in later works.


End file.
